Madness
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: A woman gives consent to be Loki's slave. Explicit language and sexual situations. Consensual BDSM. Loki/Unnamed female.


She opened the door quickly and silently, looking around nervously, and then sneaking in and closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and looked deep into the room. Her heart raced, nerves exploded within her, and felt relieved about getting past the guards.

Loki peered over the top of the rare book of magic he was reading and laughed amusedly. He slowly closed the book shut and placed it on the table next to him.

"Lost, my pet?" He asked in a tone that clearly showed his amusement at the situation.

The weight of his gaze pierced through her mind and his aura tickled her soul. She suddenly felt vulnerable and invaded. She swallowed hard and tried to catch her breath which was lost at some point soon after he spoke.

She pointed behind her, at the door, and stammered, "I, uh. I was, uh. I meant to. I. Uh. Uh."

His presence affected her much more than she had anticipated. He oozed confidence and power and she found herself unable to form coherent thoughts around him.

"Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head playfully and smiled devilishly at her, "Is there some urgent matter you wish to speak to me about, that dared you to burst into the bedchamber of your King unannounced and uninvited?"

She felt as if she struggled to breathe, swallowed hard again, and continued tripping over her thoughts, "Well, I. I, uh. I-"

Gracefully he rose from his chair and glided across the room. The closer he got to her, the more she struggled to breathe and the harder she found it to think.

He placed a single finger to his lips, again smiling at her. The smile was not a comforting smile, not a friendly smile. It was the kind of smile that a cartoon cat might possess right before pouncing on a pesky mouse.

His voice was deep, husky, and tormenting, "could it be that it's finally time?" He cocked his head to one side, and looked at her curiously.

He let his question go unanswered, "do you find me intimidating, love?"

"Y-y-yes," she stammered out.

He smiled, pleased with her honesty. He took a step forward and invaded her personal space. He reached up and pushed a lock of hair away from her eyes and looked intensely into her eyes, his eyes burning into her soul, she gasped for air.

"Do you fear me?" He quietly asked while letting his fingertips trace down the side of her face.

She averted her eyes, looking away from him. He placed his palms flat against the door above her head and took a step closer, so that his body pressed tightly against hers, trapping her against the door.

She gasped loudly. He stood forehead against forehead with her, eyes locked into hers, and whispered even more quietly, seductively, "darling, do you fear me?"

"Yes." There was a hitch in her voice and he saw in her eyes exactly what he was looking for, lust and intimidation. His favorite combination.

Staying in that position, forehead to forehead, eyes locked, he maintained the same tone of voice, "tell me why you have sought after me in this late hour. Why have you entered my bedchamber this night?"

Her breathing labored and his gaze felt like fire in her mind.

He continued, "tell me, my pet. You cannot resist me. You cannot hide your true intentions from me, not while you are under my influence. Tell me why you are in my chamber."

"I wanted to." She calmed her breathing, "I mean, I needed to... uh."

He smiled, "my influence over you is greater than you could ever imagine. Tell me, how long have I been appearing in your dreams?"

"I-"

"How long have you been thinking about me at night? How long have you seen my face every time you close your eyes and imagined my touch every time you fell to slumber?"

She closed her eyes and tried to look away but his forehead pressed harder against hers and his eyes became more intense. "How long have I consumed your thoughts?"

Impatiently, he snapped, "tell me!"

"For weeks, my King."

"Weeks. It has taken you a long time to act, my pet. I admire your resistance. Now, tell me what you are doing in my chamber in this late hour."

He stepped away from her and casually walked closer to the chair upon which he was sitting when this all began, he smiled smugly, knowingly.

"Profess your intent, or leave me to my privacy. Last chance. If you don't say it, it will not be given to you."

She stood there, frozen, staring at him nervously. She stared at him blankly. Unable to speak, unable to blink, just staring. In her mind she was thinking about his gorgeousness. He was flawless, immaculate. But all she could do was think, she couldn't form a single word.

"Leave me, then."

She opened the door and exited his chamber. He grinned fiendishly as he watched the door close and counted to himself under his breath, "3... 2... 1."

The door flung open on cue and slammed behind her, she ran to him and pressed up against him, "I need you. I dream of you. I cannot close my eyes without seeing your face. I came here to give myself to you. If you'll have me."

Her submission pleased him, "undress," he ordered in a seductive tone.

She untied the belt around her silk robe and it fell to the floor. Her breasts strained against the fabric of her bra and her panties hugged her hips perfectly. She unhooked her bra and let it slowly fall to the floor. She began to reach for her panties when he stopped her by roughly grabbing her wrists. He placed his hands on her hips, turned her around, and pulled her tightly into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her body fell into his, falling into complete submission. She gasped and her head fell back onto his shoulder. He smiled slyly to himself.

His hands caressed her body as he lightly nibbled along her ear, she moaned quietly while wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her fingers up through his hair. He slid his hands from her hips, up her abdomen, and cupped her breasts lightly. He grabbed her and pulled her harder into him. She moaned again.

"Do you wish to live out the fantasies I have placed in your mind? Do you wish for me to give you what you crave? Is that what you came for, my pet?"

"Yes," she moaned.

He pulled her roughly into him and bit her neck while squeezing her breasts, "shall I bind you to my bed by your wrists and ankles, spreading you wide? And shall I bring you to the brink of ecstasy again and again with my tongue and hands? Only after you have suffered hours of torment, when your pleas for release come strained and in broken voice, will I bury myself inside you and drive you to oblivion. You will beg me for release from sweet agony."

His words made her ache, she gasped for breath, "Yes, my King, please!"

He slid both hands evenly down her torso and his fingertips barely entered the waistband. He slid the lace down slightly and then his fingers exited and slid across the top of her panties, until he reached in-between her legs. The fabric of her panties was soaked.

He continued, "you cannot hide how much you want this, my little whore. Just beg me and you will have it, deep, slow, intense, exceeding everything you have dreamt about me and I know you have dreamt a lot. You will have me tonight. I will ravage you, body and mind, until you cannot withstand a single thrust more. This is my promise."

She gasped, "oh, God, Loki," and her fingers curled within his hair and pulled his head closer to hers trying to kiss him. He resisted.

"Do you want this, my pet? Your head buried in the pillows, muffling your ravenous screams, your hands pawing helplessly at the sheets as you search for purchase, your knees digging deep into the bed as I claw at your hips, pulling you onto my rigid cock as your aching cunt meets my hilt - over and over? Tell me you want it, my pet."

"Loki, I want it. Take me. I need you," she said weakly falling into him. He had to tighten his grasp around her to hold her up.

"Not all love is a gentle love, my pet." He whispered into her ear, his voice was gentle but hinted at his devilish intent, "some passions are expressed in a different form. I masterfully walk the line between pleasure and pain and know how to bring you intense pleasure from pain. This time between us will not be gentle, but it will be glorious. A gentle love, I suspect, is not what you sought when you entered my chamber tonight."

She fell into him and he caught her once again wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her into himself violently. Her heartbeat raced and he could smell her fear, intimidation, and overpowering arousal. To him, it smelled like subjugation. Her heartbeat sounded loud as thunder to him.

He slid his flingers back into the waist of her panties and pushed them down until they dropped to the floor.

He took her hand and led her to the side of his bed, patting it, indicating for her to lay down, "The only decision you need to make is this, which of your openings do you wish me to destroy first?"

She slid onto the bed and laid onto her back, looking up at him with such intense desire, a fire within her burned.

"Is this your answer?" he asked in reference to his last question. She nodded in response.

With a gesture of his hand, shackles appeared out of thin air. He slid his hand against her skin and said, "give yourself to me, surrender completely. Let me take the burden off your shoulders, give in, relinquish control, and be dominated by a God." He slid his hand across her body again and added, "there's unlimited pleasure in chaos and mischief."

He continued, "now spread yourself. Submit to your King."

She stretched her arms above her head and extended her legs in the direction of the corners of his bed. He tightly fastened the binds to her wrists and ankles and locked them to the bed itself. He left no give in the restraints. She was bound tightly where she could not move her arms and legs. He slid a heavy metal collar around her neck and locked it, pulling the chain raising her head off the bed, pulling her head closer to his and looked deep into her eyes, "now, you are my slave and you will not cum without my permission. Understood?"

"Yes," she gasped.

Still holding the chain which lifted her head off the bed with one hand, he slapped her across the face with his other hand. He scolded, "is this how you talk to your King? Your owner? Try again. Do you understand my expectations?"

"Yes, Master," she responded.

"Very good. Now tell me what I require of you, my pet. When will you be given the solace of release?"

"When you allow it."

He growled and yanked the chain attached to her collar, looking at her sternly.

"When you allow it, Master."

"Excellent."

The first hour he slid his hands all over her body - studying her reactions, her breathing patterns, learning the causation of every moan and every gasp. In that hour, he learned what pleased her and what frustrated her, information he intended to apply later. He touched every inch of her body with the exception of in-between her legs, anytime he got close, his hands would travel further away and she would whine in dissent. He slid his finger into her mouth allowing her to suck his fingertip, he added fingers over time, letting her tongue dance along his fingers and her to nibble on each one. She begged him to allow her to suck something else of his, but he denied her. He slid his hands underneath her, caressing every inch of her back, his hands slid over her bottom and he grabbed her using both hands, pulling her off the bed and forcing her hips to meet his. She gasped and whimpered and begged him to take her then. Another request he denied.

The second hour his caresses turned to torture. He retrieved an object hanging on the wall by a small hook. His entire demeanor changed. He held the long leather handle in his hands and hit the handle in his other hand while looking at her in a manner that was purely intimidating. His face was stern and for a moment a flicker of anticipation glimmered in his eyes. He continued smacking the handle against his other palm as if he was deep in thought about how to proceed. Somehow, she knew he knew exactly what he'd do, he was tormenting her.

He brought the riding crop up to her face. Gently, teasingly sliding it along the side of her face. He took it away and did the same to the other side of her face and then from her forehead down her nose. The fear he was letting build within her was overwhelming. It turned her on more than anything else he could have done. She gasped. He put his finger to his mouth as a warning. When she gasped, her lips parted and he slid the edge of the crop tracing her lips. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, her heartbeat raced, and an ache deep within her that she had never felt before throbbed.

"Kiss it," he demanded, bringing the end of the crop against her lips.

She did, quickly and hesitantly.

"Again."

She did as he told her.

"Again!" He demaded louder.

He slid it down her neck, slowly, gently, drawing out every last bit of intimidation, fear, and arousal in her that he could. She took in a sharp breath.

"Let us not pretend this is not why you are here. Is this not what you came here for? Is this not why into my bedchamber you snuck? You came here to be dominated, controlled, punished. Did you not?"

He lightly slapped the crop across her face.

"Answer me."

She steadied her breathing so that she could actually answer him, "yes, master."

"It is my dominant nature that you cannot resist. You are not here only for the pleasure I provide. You are here for the punishment, the pain, the intense anguish, and who better than I to give it to you."

Between his words and the torment he was putting her through by teasing the crop along her face and neck, she was out of breath.

He continued, "you fear me because of my volatility. You fear my dark rage. But tell me this, would you be here right now otherwise?"

He slapped her face with the crop again, a bit harder.

He slid the leather across her bottom lip, his words were like velvet, "kiss it again."

She did.

"Lick it."

She did.

He slapped it across her face again.

"The anticipation of your punishment causes your heart to race, your breathing to deepen, the smell if your desire to be punished is intoxicating, my darling."

She whimpered as he struck her across her cheek again.

"Beg me to punish you. Beg me to inflict pain upon your soft skin. Beg me to show you why you are here with the God of Mischief and not with another man. Beg me for it."

She begged. And begged. And begged again.

He laughed at her desperation.

"Tell me to show you pain. Beg me for it. Beg me to punish you harder when I'm done. When you feel that you can't take one strike more, beg for another, beg for it to be harder. Thank me when I'm done."

He pulled her hair roughly and yelled, "beg me!"

She begged.

He used his riding crop, letting the leather mark her skin over and over again. She held back screams, she quietly pleaded for him to stop. He leaned into her and whispered so very intimately into her ear, "do not hold back, my pet. Let the guards know that you are mine."

He smacked the crop harder against her as she shrieked. He let it make contact with every inch of her skin. He whipped her harder and harder and then let it barely touch her skin. He went from light taps to violent thrashing and as he changed his actions, so did the sounds that escaped her lips. Light taps received moans in return, while thrashings rendered loud screams and pleading.

After a loud scream escaped her lips, he looked at her sternly, raising his eyebrow at her. Waiting. Waiting for her to obey a unspoken command.

"Thank you, master," she whimpered.

His face got even more stern, if that were possible, and he raised his eyebrows again.

"Please do it again."

He smacked the crop across her face, along her breasts, across her nipples, down her stomach, on her hips, down her legs, on her feet, and lastly, he smacked it over and over again directly against her clit. Her back arched and she responded with a loud, piercing cry. Tears streamed down her face, heightening his arousal. Breaking her was nothing but erotic. Each scream sent strong sensations surging through his body. Watching teardrops fall down her face made him hard. Inflicting pain on a new slave for the first time was the most glorious kind of foreplay. It held a special place in his heart. Each scream, each teardrop, each word of her pleas - touched his heart. Most people longed for and sought after love, he longed for moments like these. This is as close to love as he gets. He slapped the leather along her pussy and could tell she was close to release.

"Control yourself, my pet," he instructed, "you are not allowed to cum yet."

He rubbed the crop against her, massaging her clit with that hard piece of leather. Testing her. Torturing her. Her breathing became heavier and heavier, her hips circled along with the movement he was making with the crop, she moaned uncontrollably, and begged him for release.

"Not yet," he snapped, striking the crop against her clit so hard the slap of the leather against her skin echoed through the room. Her screams were heard down the Sacred Halls. Fresh tears fell down her face. The guards gathered outside his chamber and listened to the constant screams through the door.

She felt the pain travel through every pathway of her body from that last strike. The jolt of pain surged up her back and through her arms as well as down her legs. It was the most pain she could ever remember being in. She looked at him pleadingly and he was waiting patiently. She whimpered knowing what she had to do.

"Thank you Master, please."

"Please. What?" He asked harshly.

"Again, please, Master."  
He obliged and she screamed louder.

In the third hour, Loki traded the crop for his mouth and he kissed her all over. His kisses were hard, hungry, filled with dominance. He tickled her with his tongue, darting it and lightly grazing her body. He bit at her skin and added crescent teeth marks to the already present red marks from the leather. He bit her neck and whispered dirty musings into her ear. Her body squirmed underneath him. He slid his hands under her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled her into him, pressing his lips against hers hard, letting his tongue dart into her mouth. She gasped for air as he kissed her more deeply. He let his body rock against hers and her heartbeat raced and she struggled for breath. She returned his kisses with greediness.

The feeling of his soft mouth against her burning skin was the pleasure she had been craving. His tongue licking across the hot, raw, red welts that he had marked her with, felt soothing and intense. The warmness of arousal mixed with the prickling of the pain was overwhelming.

He kissed down her body and let his tongue circle her belly button. He nibbled still further down and he lightly licked the length of her pussy, ever careful to not make contact with her aching clitoris. He pushed his tongue deep inside her, she whimpered and begged to be allowed to cum. He refused each time.

The fourth hour consisted of more punishment with his riding crop. This round of torture was rougher and harder and he kissed her and shoved his tongue into her mouth immediately after his hardest abuses to muffle her screams.

He slid off the bed and went over to the table where he previously read his text on magic. He took the candle carefully off the desk and brought it over to her, letting the hot wax slowly drip onto her tortured, throbbing skin. She screamed again, heightening his arousal, it was almost too much for him to stand.

He slid the blade of his dagger against her skin. It scratched down her body and she moaned in pleasure. He slid it down her neck, in-between her breasts, down her abdomen, and across her thighs. He slowly scraped every bit of dried wax off her body. He watched as she almost got off as he slid the blade against her skin. The blade, the scratching, it was the most intensely pleasurable feeling in the world.

He began slapping the crop against her body again when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called as he struck the crop against her inner thighs harder and harder. She hissed and moaned and whimpered.

Two guards entered the room, their eyes became wide at the view. Their eyes scanned her entirely - from her binds to the red marks that covered practically every inch of her pale skin. They flinched at the noise Loki created when thrashing the crop against her body. His severity astounded them.

Loki slapped the crop across her face harshly as a warning, "silence," he commanded her. The guards quietly chuckled to each other. She bit her bottom lip as a way to control herself. Her screams immediately stopped, her breathing changed from heavy and loud, to quiet and barely audible. She obeyed him completely.

A sheen of sweat covered his body from the workout of punishing his new slave. He walked over to the guards where a low conversation took place. Suddenly, Loki shouted, "lock down the entire floor. My father," he flinched at the word, "Thor's father, does not escape. He will remain in that cell until the day he dies."

The guards nodded in acknowledgement, eyed the woman tied to the bed, and nodded once again at Loki and walked towards the door.

Loki hissed in their direction, "it is not wise to lust after what belongs to me."

They nodded.

Loki added, "or you can join father," again he flinched, "in the holding cells."

They left and the door closed behind them. Loki approached the bound woman on the bed and violently slapped the crop in-between her legs.

"Loki, please!" She begged, "my King, please."

"Tell me what you long for."

She mumbled.

"Louder."

She pleaded, "fuck me, Master."

"Does your cunt ache to be invaded by my hard cock, my pet?"

"Yes, oh God, yes, my King."

"Do you wish for me to ravage you?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Soon," he responded, slapping the crop against her body several times while she whimpered.

"I can't take it anymore, Loki. Fuck me. Please, Master. Fuck me, fuck me. I need you."

"You will take whatever it is I give you. I can make you wait and force you to suffer all night and into the morning, should I desire. You belong to me, don't forget that."

He deserted the crop and let his fingers slide across her body. He pressed his head in-between her legs and let his tongue gently flick her swollen clit. She moaned a high-pitched shriek. He took it in-between his teeth and nibbled on it, gently sucked on it, licked it, and bit it hard. She squirmed and writhed and he slid two fingers deep inside her as he continued sucking on her clit. Her moans became frenzied and her hips bucked into him. He slid a third finger inside her and pumped his fingers hard and deep while continuing his mouth assault on her sensitive clit.

He removed his hand and pressed his face harder into her pussy, he lapped her clit hard, letting his tongue lick against her quickly. He stopped just for a moment, waiting for her rapid breathing to calm.

"Look at me," he commanded and her eyes met his. He smiled at her mischievously and ordered, "now! Now, my pet! Cum for me! Now!"

His tongue licked across her clit and he nibbled on it and she came. He pushed his face further into her and he drank her nectar. He licked up every last drop of her release.

"Are you ready for me, my pet?" He asked.

"Yes, Master."

"You deserve to be rewarded for your obedience tonight. What does my little slut wish for a reward?"

In between gasps of breath she responded, "fuck me, my King."

"So be it." He replied.

He skipped the theatrics of dealing with the binds himself this time, he gestured in the air and they disappeared along with the collar around her neck.

He crawled on top of her, looked deep into her eyes, slid his tongue into her mouth, dug his fingers into her waist, and slid his cock into her hot, dripping wet, cunt. She moaned into his mouth and he slowly pumped inside her. His hands slid up her arms and he held her wrists to the bed while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pumped slowly inside her at first. She kissed him and when their eyes met, he saw complete submission. He thrusted faster and deeper inside her, grunting with each thrust.

He fucked her harder and faster, she moaned, her head rolled back, she screamed his name. He fucked her relentlessly. His needs were diabolical. He pinned her wrists down roughly into the bed and slammed his hips into her making her scream again and again. She moaned for him, she screamed his name, she called him Master and referred to him as her King. In turn, he would remind her that he's a God and it would heighten her arousal and she would respond even louder.

Her head rolled back into the pillows and her back arched, he looked deep into her eyes and this time he saw madness looking back at him. She was losing herself.

"Let go, my pet. Slip into madness, lose yourself in me. I will bring you back to reality when it's time."

With his consent, her head rolled back, her eyes closed, and she escaped into a blissful abyss. He pushed harder inside her and bit her neck, her moans were uncontrollable. She wrapped her legs around him and he brought her into a deep chasm of pleasure and madness. She was unable to speak coherently, unable to form words, all she knew was complete gratification - and the only word that she could remember was Loki.

He turned her over and pulled her up onto her knees, spreading her legs wide. He got behind her, grabbed her hips, and pulled her onto him up to his hilt. Her hands clawed at the sheets and his fingers dug into her hips until they bruised. She screamed the only word she knew into the pillows - Loki.

Orgasm after orgasm washed over her until she was completely lost in him. He pressed his chest against her back, wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him deeply. He nuzzled his face into her neck and came deep inside her. He moaned her name into her ear.

She fell onto the bed and he along with her. He kept his arms around her, pulling her into him, he whispered into her ear beckoning her, "come back, my Pet, come back to me in the corporeal realm. Follow my voice and find your way back."

"Master, that-"

"No need for that now my pet," he interrupted.

She met his eyes, and asked, "Loki?"

He smiled kindly and nodded.

She continued, "Loki, that was unearthly."

He laughed.

She looked at him questioningly, he explained, "being we are not on Earth and I am not of Earth, I absolutely agree. I know your sentiment however."

"Stay with me tonight, my pet," he whispered into her ear, pulling her into him and settling his head gently against her shoulder, kissing it.

She cuddled up against him and closed her eyes. He slid his fingers through her hair. She turned her head towards him and he kissed her passionately, tenderly. His tongue slid gently, slowly into her mouth and she kissed him with more urgency. His fingers formed fists and he grabbed her tresses with more force kissing her more deeply. He moaned into her mouth and kissed her even more deeply. He then whispered a promise into her ear, "I'll invade your other entryways tomorrow."

He curled her hair in his hands, pulling her body up flush against his while claiming her lips. Her lips pressed tightly to his as he tugged her locks. The hunger in her kisses reawakened his desire. Her moans as he tugged her hair inflamed his need to own her again. He whirled her onto her back and climbed on top of her, once again sliding deep inside her and claiming what belonged to him.

The sun rose with her drowning in abyssal oceans of madness while moaning his name.


End file.
